Hospitals and High Heels
by Malin Halibell
Summary: Bella is visiting her sister, Alice at the hospital when she falls and breaks her lucky pair of high heels. She thinks her luck's worn out and her day can't get any worse; until sexy Dr. Edward Cullen comes to the rescue. Were her heels lucky after all?


******As some of you may have noticed, all of my stories disappeared. Blame fanfictionnet. Somehow, they were all deleted off my account. So now I'm having to repost them all. Such a pain in my ass.******

**Hospitals and High Heels. **

**Summary: Bella is visiting her sister, Alice at the hospital when she falls and breaks her lucky pair of high heels. She thinks her luck's worn out and her day can't get any worse; until sexy Dr. Edward Cullen comes to the rescue. Were her heels lucky after all?**

* * *

**BPOV**

"_Bella, you've got to come down to the hospital, there's something wrong with Alice."_

That's the message my brother, Emmett, left on my voicemail.

Cryptic much?

I hated when Emmett did things like this; never telling me anything so I'd always worry that it was something really bad.

Last year he told me that our mom was in the hospital and I panicked, thinking it was something awful, like a broken bone or a heart attack, something like that, but it turned out that she just cut her hand while cooking and needed a couple of stitches.

I flipped and beat him with my purse in the middle of the hospital, screaming at him that he was gonna kill me by giving me high blood pressure every time he pulled something like this.

I made sure to grab my heavy purse before I walked out of my apartment just in case he needed a repeat performance.

I drove with the radio on the whole way there, different things going through my mind of what could be wrong.

Alice was only one of my sisters, she's the second oldest of a total of five children, and the second oldest girl. There was my oldest sister, Charlotte, then Alice, my brother Emmett, me, and my younger sister Maggie. Needless to say, I had a fairly big family. And poor Emmett growing up with four sisters, it was a wonder he wasn't gay. Though sometimes I wonder about his obsession with Glee, especially when he sings along with all the songs they do. I don't know many straight men who like that show. Just sayin'.

I finally pulled up the hospital and climbed out of my car.

_I should not have worn heels, I should not have worn heels, I should not have worn heels. _

Of course, when I got the message, I had just gotten home from a meeting with one of my professors (pretentious asshole that he his) and I was still wearing one of my nicer frilly blouses, a pencil skirt that came to mid-thigh (what? I was feeling a little slutty today) and my four inch peep toe heels. They were my favorite heels, I believed them to be lucky, because whenever I wore them, something good always happened.

I walked up to the nurses station and waited for the bitch nurse to look up from the Cosmo magazine she was reading.

I noticed her nametag on her bright pink scrubs - Lauren.

I cleared my throat after a minute and she looked up at me and rolled her eyes, but put her magazine down.

"Can I help you with something, ma'am?" She asked in a sickingly sweet voice.

She did not just pull the _ma'am _card out.

I know that ma'am is supposed to be polite and everything, but paired with the fact that at the age of twenty, I don't think that's an age that should earn me the title ma'am, but also the way she said it had me giving her my best bitch face.

"Oh I'm sorry to interrupt your _busy work_, but could you tell me what room Alice Hale is in?" I asked in a voice to match hers.

She glanced at her computer and pressed a few keys before glancing at me.

"Room one-ninety-five, second floor." She sneered at me.

I turned on my heel and walked away, my heels clicking against the tile floors and echoing though the halls. I took the elevator, thankfully no one else got on with me. I always hated it when I was stuck in an elevator with someone, it was awkward and stuffy and there was that feeling like you had to say something.

It just wasn't my thing.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, I made my way past a couple of nicer looking nurses and began looking for Alice's room number.

One-ninety-one, one-ninety-two, one-ninety-three, one-ninety-four… one-ninety-five.

I swung the door open, hoping that it wasn't anything bad and if it wasn't, Emmett was going to get his ass beat, but I stopped in the doorway when I saw Alice laying on the bed, looking extremely pale with IV's hooked up to her. Her husband, Jasper, was sitting next to her bed talking to her quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked them, my eyes darting back and forth between Alice and Jasper.

"The doctor says that Alice has a severe kidney infection and kidney stones." Jasper told me.

_Ouch_. No wonder she was hooked up like she was, most of it was probably pain medication. I must have made a pained face because she smiled at me motioned for me to walk over to her.

"It's okay, I can hardly feel anything now. They put me on morphine." She giggled at the last part.

Jasper chuckled a little and patted Alice's hand.

"They want to keep her a day or two, try to flush out her system the best they can and run some more tests." He said.

"As long as you're okay." I said to her, rubbing her arm.

"She wasn't very okay an hour ago. Scared the crap out of me when I came home from work and saw her curled up in bed crying and rocking back and forth. I thought she was dying! Jesus…." Jasper exclaimed, rubbing his jaw.

Before I could say anything else to him, a doctor strode in and I had to do a double take.

He was hot!

He didn't look any older than thirty-five, tall, over six feet with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. His jaw held a slight stubble, but it didn't make him look like hobo like it does some guys, I think it made him look more attractive.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hale." He nodded toward Alice and Jasper. "I'm Dr. Cooper." He said to me as he walked past me and picked up the chart at the end of Alice's bed.

He took one look at Alice's smiling face and smirked.

"I see that the pain medicine is doing it's job." He said.

"Oh yeah." Alice giggled.

"Good, we'll keep you on the morphine while you're here and when you're released I'll prescribe you some percoset and vicodin." He smiled at her kindly.

Hell, I'll take some kidney stones if Dr. Cooper was my doctor. Maybe show me how good his bedside manner is…

Jasper cleared his throat and I realized that I was staring a little too intently at Dr. Hot Stuff.

Oops.

"Thank you Doctor." Jasper said.

"It's no problem. If you need anything, just press the call button." Dr. Copper said. He brushed past me and I turned slightly to watch his ass… uh, him leave.

"Seriously Bella?" Jasper asked.

I gave him a look that said 'What? I can look can't I?'.

"Emmett and Charlotte are outside with Eden and Mason if you want to go out there and talk to him… or beat him." He snickered.

"Hey! I believe I was completely justified in that." I defended and backed out of the room.

Now that I was sure Alice was going to be okay, I was going to have a chat with my dear brother about leaving cryptic messages on my voicemail. I spotted him sitting a few yards down the hall, watching my niece Eden dance around in the bright pink tutu I got her for Christmas. I think every little girl should have a pink tutu. Hell, I even have a green tutu now.

"Emmett Carter Swan!" I called down the hall.

"Oooh… Uncle Emmie's in trouble." Eden giggled and pointed at him. I love that kid.

"What have I told you about leaving me messages like that? You know I worry!" I hissed.

"Well you know how I love to watch your face get all red whenever I do it." He stuck his tongue out at me.

I aimed my bag at his head, but he shot up and out of the way before I could throw it.

"Will you two behave? I swear, you both act worse than the actual kids." I heard Charlotte say. She was rounding a corner with Mason in one arm and various sots of snacks in the other.

_Ohhh, I see gummy bears!_

"Hey, why the hell are you dressed like that?" He asked me suddenly.

"Emmett!" Char and I hissed, motioning toward the kids.

"What? They hear worse on TV. Why are you dressed that way?" He asked again.

"What way?" I avoid.

"Like you just came from having slutty sex with your professor or something. You know, if you actually did the work, you wouldn't have to fuck a sixty year old man." He smirked.

That little fucker…

I raised my bag over my head and threw it at him, narrowly avoiding his head. He shot up and ran past me. _Well, he's not stupid all the time. _

"Get back here you douche-nozzle!" I yelled and ran after him.

He was dodging nurses left and right through the hall until he finally reached the elevator, frantically pushing the button.

I was almost to him when suddenly I felt something give under my left foot and my ankle twisted painfully, then my face was on it's way to meeting the nice blue tile floor. My knees hit the ground first and thankfully I was able to throw my hands out in time to catch myself before my face did.

I winced and looked up to see if Emmett was still there, but was instead met with bright green eyes.

I momentarily forgot the pain in my ankle that was radiating up my leg as I looked closer. He looked like a doctor, with a white coat over his dark green scrubs, which can I just say, brought his eyes out wonderfully. He was crouching down next to me, so I couldn't see how tall he was, but he looked well built, with broad shoulders.

His face… Oh god, I was gonna need mouth to mouth resuscitation. Stat. A jaw line that I'm pretty sure could cut diamonds, very nice full lips, cheekbones most male models didn't posses but would sell their souls for and as I said in my earlier assessment, bright green eyes that were almost the color of emeralds. His hair was something I'd never seen before; a brownish copper color and it stood out everywhere, making him look like he just rolled out of bed.

First Dr. Cooper, now Dr. McSexy Eyes.

What the hell did they put in the cafeteria food here?

"Are you alright miss?" Dr. McSexy Eyes asked me. Never mind, I just changed his name to Dr. Velvet Fuck Me Voice.

I gaped at him because it seemed I had lost control of my mouth.

"My uh… my ankle hurts." I stuttered stupidly.

"Can I take a look at it?" He asked, motioning toward my feet.

All I could do was nod my head up and down. He moved around me and grasped the underside of my knee, lifting my leg up a little, straightening my leg out in front of him.

"My name's Dr. Cullen." He said as he examined my ankle. I could tell it was already starting to swell a little and my knees were bruised. So Dr. Cullen was the name of this fine specimen. I wonder if there's a Mrs. Cullen…

"My name's Bella." I responded before my mind got out of control.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, although it would have been nicer under better circumstances." He chuckled.

I blushed, embarrassed that this man had seen me make a fool out of myself.

"Well, it's not broken, it looks like you just twisted it pretty bad. I'll go ahead and wrap it up for you. I'm guessing you can't walk." He smiled up at me and I was momentarily dazed.

"Um, no, I don't think I can." I said.

I looked down and realized what had made me fall in the first place; the heel on my shoe had broke. Great, not only do I have a twisted ankle, but my lucky pair of heels are ruined now.

Fuck.

Maybe the luck had finally worn out of them.

Dr. Cullen frowned for a second, he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Would you mind if I carried you? There's an empty room we could use just right over there." He asked and pointed to said room.

_Would I mind? Would I mind being carried in this delicious specimen of a man's arms? _

Ummm… I don't think so.

"No, I don't mind at all." I said a little breathlessly.

_Jeez, get a hold of yourself woman! _

He lifted me up bridal style, cradling me against his very firm chest and I think I may have blacked out for a second.

He set me down on the bed carefully and only stepped far enough away so he could take my ankle back in his large, warm hands….

_Oh sweet baby Jesus I have a problem. _

Dr. Cullen placed my ankle back down softly against the bed and turned around to start going through the cabinets, pulling out odds and ends as he went. When he gathered everything he needed, he walked over and kneeled down in front of me, once again taking my calf in his hand, adjusting my leg so he could have better access to my ankle. He unwrapped a roll of gauze and began wrapped it around my ankle and foot. I winced a little when he hit a tender spot and he looked up at me apologetically.

"Sorry, it'll just be another minute." He said.

You take your time touching any part of…. Down pervy girl.

Now, while Dr. McVelvet Voice is fixing my ankle, let me take a quick minute to tell you that despite my whorish thoughts, I am not a slut. I've had two serious boyfriends and I've only slept with one of them. Although, I will admit, we did sleep together a lot….but still not a slut. We were together for almost two years. It was just that I haven't had sex in a long time. Like for over a year. Basically, I was a little desperate for something other than my vibrator, Jack. Yes I named it. Don't judge, you all do it too.

I chanced a glance down at Dr. Cullen only to see that he was finishing up with my ankle, gently checking here and there to make sure the bandage was tight.

He stood up and smiled at me, stretching dark pink lips and revealing pearly whites to me.

"Well Bella, that should hold it perfectly. Just try not to put too much pressure on it, if you can, have someone living with you help with your everyday things. Maybe a boyfriend or a roommate?" He said as he pulled out a notepad and started writing something down. I noticed that he peeked up at me as he asked if I had a boyfriend.

Ohhh… Are we fishing for information Dr. Cullen?

"I don't have a boyfriend, but I do have a roommate and I'm sure that _she'll _help me with some things." I put extra emphasis on the fact that my roommate was a girl.

"Alright then, you can come back in a week for a check up. Just stop by the main desk downstairs and schedule an appointment. I'll make sure that you get taken care of." Dr. Cullen said, tilting his head and looking directly into my eyes when he said the last part.

I would _love _for him to take care of me.

"I'll be sure to do that Dr. Cullen." I told him, sliding carefully off the bed, gingerly putting pressure on my foot.

"Please call me Edward. And here's a prescription for some pain pills if you need them." He handed me a slip of paper.

Edward…. I liked it. It sounded kind of old fashioned, but it was classy and somehow sexy. I just wanted to say it over and over again.

"Thanks Edward." I said to him.

I made sure that my skirt was straight and covered everything before walking out into a semi crowded hallway. Brushing past Edward, I tried to make the most graceful exit one could with a sprained ankle, but before I could make it out the door, I put too much pressure on my ankle stepping down and my knee buckled under me. I clenched my eyes shut, ready to hit the floor for the second time within an hour, but instead felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me towards an equally strong and warm chest.

I gasped and tried too right myself in Edwards' arms.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I pulled away, highly embarrassed.

"It's alright Bella, it's not you your fault." He said, smirking at me.

I turned around as fast as possible and walked out the door like I should have done the first time and went to find my sisters.

Why'd I have to be so damn clumsy in front of the hottest man I've ever seen?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bella, you have to go back, he needs to check your ankle." My roommate, Rosalie Hale repeated for what felt like the fiftieth time in the past week.

I was stressing over going back to the hospital so Dr. Cullen- Edward- could take a look at my ankle. Sure, I wanted to go back to stare at him again, who wouldn't? But I'd made such a fool out of myself last time, I was too embarrassed to go back and face him.

I'd only gone up to the hospital once since that day, to see Alice and make sure she was doing okay. I ran into Dr. Cooper again, but unlike when I first saw him, I wasn't as impressed with his looks. He seemed to pale in comparison to Edward. Luckily or unluckily I managed to make it out of the hospital without seeing Edward.

"Come on Bella! You're being ridiculous! I'll drive you, you'll go in, he'll do his doctor magic and then you'll leave. Unless you get lucky and he screws you on one of the beds." Rose said, ever so blunt.

I huffed and started limping out the door, I walked to Roses' car because there was no way I was going to let even Rose drive my baby.

My bright blue 1968 Charger.

It had been my fathers and he'd given it to me when I was sixteen. It was also part of the reason why I believed that my now broken pair of lucky heels had been lucky. I'd just been to the mall with a few of my friends and bought them, when I came home wearing them, my father handed me the keys and told me the car was mine. I couldn't believe him, he had to tell me five times in a row before I was convinced that I'd heard him correctly and he wasn't messing with me.

I think that car was the only thing I truly love.

Carefully climbing into Rose's Jeep, we headed off to the hospital.

I tried to stay calm on the way there, telling myself it was stupid that I was acting this way and he probably didn't even like me, so none of it didn't even matter.

Before I knew it, Rose was parking and I had to get out to face the hot doctor that I had made a total fool of myself in front of.

I made sure that at the very least my clothing was on properly.

I couldn't wear anything too fancy, considering that thanks to my ankle, I was forced to wear flip-flops. I opted for a pair of dark blue shorts and a black, capped-sleeve wrap shirt that went low enough to show of some cleavage, but not too much to make me look desperate.

Because I'm not…Don't look at me that way.

We walked into the hospital together and I instantly spotted the annoying nurse, Lauren, that had been here the first time. When I'd made the appointment with Edward a couple weeks ago, she had given me a bitch face that rivaled even mine. Somebody has a crush on the good doctor.

Walking right up to the desk, I plastered a smile on my face and watched as she gave me the stink eye.

"Hello, I'm here to see Dr. Cullen." I informed her. _Like she doesn't know…_

"I'll page him." She said reluctantly.

Picking up the phone, her nasal voice sounded over the intercom system for Dr. Cullen, making me shudder when she fucking _purred _his name.

Gross.

I didn't have to wait very long before a flushed Dr. Cullen came walking up to me with a smile on his face.

_God… Why did he have to be just as good looking as I remember him being? It just wasn't fair. _

"Hello Bella." He greeted me with a wide smile.

So pretty…

"Hi Dr. Cullen." I said, short and sweet.

"I'm just going to see how Alice is doing." Rose said as she nudged me in the ribs and ran off toward the elevators.

Traitor…

"Why don't we do this in my office, it's just a ways down the hall." He said and motioned down the hallway to his right.

I get to be in a private, confined space with this man? Oh, thank you Tom Cruise!

I nodded my head in approval and followed him down the hall, glancing at Lauren and smiling sweetly at her, just to dig it in a little. I noticed that he didn't have his doctors coat on this time, just a pair of light blue scrubs, giving me and every other woman in this place it seems, a chance to look over his very fine physic.

Edward stopped at a door and opened it, sweeping his arm out, signaling for me to go first. His office was what any doctors office would look like, a large wooden desk with an expensive looking laptop resting on it, a nice comfy looking chair behind it and three smaller chairs in front of it. There were a few plants here and there, with a black leather couch sitting against the wall across the room.

It was actually nice for a doctors office.

"Here, just sit down and I'll take a look." Edward broke me out of my musings and led me over to the couch.

He knelt down in front of me once again and gently gripped my calf in his hand, setting me foot against his thigh. Unwrapping the bandages carefully, he probed and prodded, pressing here and there, looking up at my face every so often to test my reactions.

"Well, it's healed very nicely. It doesn't hurt anymore?" He asked.

"Just once in a while I'll get a pinch when I step wrong. It's not bad though." I told him.

He nodded and went back to examining my foot.

Thank god Rose did my toe nails yesterday.

I jumped when I felt warm, rough hands smoothing over the top of my foot and over my ankle, stopping when he reached mid-shin.

He looked up at me inquisitively and I just couldn't look away, caught in the tractor beam that his eyes were making, drawing me in further and further by the second.

"You have very pretty eyes." He mumbled.

_Huh…?_

The next thing I knew, Edward was leaning towards my face slowly, never taking his eyes off mine. My eyes widened as I felt warm lips press against mine, a delicious tongue sliding out to glide across my top lip. I parted my lips and his tongue glided between them, probing along my teeth until he reach my own tongue.

Mmmm… coffee and man. My two favorite flavors.

I think this might be in the top three of the hottest kiss I've ever had… Okay, maybe the number one kiss. I moaned into his mouth and leaned forward against his body for more contact, when Edward stilled and pulled back from me.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry… I just couldn't stop myself and-" He started to ramble adorably, but I silenced him with my hand over his mouth.

"It's okay Edward, I wasn't exactly complaining." I smiled.

"It wasn't inappropriate? I didn't mean to just jump you like that." He apologized.

"I liked it… a lot. I was actually wondering if we could do that again." I asked coyly. Actually worried that he might think one kiss was enough and turn me down.

"We can do whatever you want…" He murmured.

"Kiss me again." I demanded.

I didn't have to repeat myself. Edward leaned into me and reattached our lips. My hand immediately went for his hair, threading through his sex hair locks.

Edward pushed me back so that my back was pressing into the back of the couch and placed his hands firmly against my hips, sliding my lower half down so that his dick was pressed against me.

Oh boy… those scrubs aren't very thick. Thank you Jesus!

Even through my shorts, I could feel him hot and hard against me.

Wow… Someone is packing some serious heat.

He thrust his hips into me, I gasped and tilted my head back slightly, breaking away from his lips as he thrust into me again. I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him tighter to me.

"Fuck…" I gasped.

"You like that, baby?" He whispered huskily.

I moaned and nodded my head vigorously.

"I wanna hear you say it out loud." He demanded against my neck.

_Oh god that's hot. _

"Yes… Yes, I like it." I breathed out.

"Do you want to keep going?" He asked, more serious this time around.

I know what 'keep going' means, the question is; did I want to have sex with the sexy Doctor in a hospital room? I'd never been one for one night stands, but what the hell. I'm pretty sure that Edward is the most attractive man I've ever met and he's smart and nice and makes my body tingle in ways it's never tingled before.

I must have waited too long to answer because Edward started to ramble again.

"We don't have to have sex, that's not what I meant. I was just talking about more kissing and-"

"Yes Edward; I want to keep going." I interrupted him.

"Thank god." He breathed out and started trailing wet kisses up and down my throat. I giggled at first, but it quickly turned into a heated moan when he sucked the skin over my pulse point, his teeth lightly nipping at it.

"Oh fuck." I breathed out, clutching at his hair tighter.

Edward's fingers worked their way down, tracing along my neck, collar bones, and over the tops of my breasts, before tugging a little on the tie to my top, looking up at me questioningly. I nodded and arched my back, giving him room to unwrap it all the way.

After he threw my top to the other side of the room, his eyes widened and his mouth popped open as he realized that I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Wow…" He muttered.

I giggled at the look on his face and reached up, taking his face in my hands and brought his lips back to mine, greedy for more.

"So beautiful Bella… beautiful." He mumbled against my lips.

My mouth paused it's movements as I thought about what he'd just said.

_Beautiful._

I've never had anyone, especially a man I've fooled around with, call me perfect. I've heard hot, sexy, a babe, pretty, and attractive, but not beautiful.

It was new and coming out of Edwards' mouth, it made me blush and turn away.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, sounding extremely worried.

"No, I'm fine, keep going." I said and pulled him back to me, but he stopped midway.

"Bella, something obviously upset you, what is it baby?" Edward pressed, brushing his fingers over my jaw line.

_Wait… Baby?_

Why did I love hearing him say that to me?

"It's stupid. You just… surprised me when you said I was beautiful. I've never had anyone say that to me before, that's all." I admitted.

"You are beautiful, Bella. Now, I admit, I haven't seen much of you, but from what I have seen, you seem pretty damn beautiful to me, inside and out. I have no idea why no one's said that to you before, there must be something wrong with them." He said, all the while his fingers never stopped moving across my skin, but his green eyes never left mine.

I smiled and blushed at his words, wrapping my arms around his neck to bring him back to me. His fingers continued their exploration down to my breasts, cupping them in his big hands and rubbing his thumbs in a circle over my nipples, making me suck in a breath and tilt my head back.

His fingers froze on my breasts and I saw that he'd noticed my tattoo. His fingers slowly lowered to my ribs, tracing the words I had etched into my skin there.

'_Survival of the fittest is the law of nature. We deceive or we are deceived. Thus, we flourish or perish. Nothing good ever happened to me when I trusted others. That is the lesson_.'

It was a tattoo I'd gotten when I was sixteen. An older friend of mine, Riley, did it for me in his tattoo shop, telling his co-worker that I'd just turned eighteen so we wouldn't get in trouble. I think he just wanted in my pants.

"That's… beautiful." He whispered sincerely.

I smiled at him and brushed my fingers over his that were at my ribs.

"It's my favorite tattoo I have, although the show I got it from is a little odd." I smiled.

"What's it from?" He asked curiously.

"It's from a Japanese anime show called '_Cowboy Bebop_'. I use to watch it when I was fifteen and sixteen, when I heard this line, it… touched me I guess. I've never really been able to trust too many people, and when you think about it, every part of it is true. I knew I just had to have it." I told him, which was odd for me. I hardly ever talked about the significance behind that tattoo to anyone outside of my family.

"I think it's beautiful, no matter where you got it from." He murmured.

He continued to lightly trace the words with his fingertips, making me shiver and bite my lip. I never knew a man doing something like this could be so….sensual.

"Edward… it's no fair that you still have a shirt on." I said seductively.

He smirked and pulled back from me, reaching for the bottom of his scrub shirt and pulled it off, revealing a six pack I was surprised to see. His entire torso was perfect; broad shoulders, pecs with a slight sprinkling of dark hair, and amazing six pack that suggest he worked out often and he has that little V thing on his hips that led down under his scrub pants to the precious.

_Yes, I call a mans' penis the precious. I bet you have weird names for it too. _

He chuckled at the surprised look on my face. "What were you expecting?"

"I don't really know, but not a six pack. There are many doctors I've heard of that have abs like that unless it's 'Grey's Anatomy'." I admitted, laughing.

"I like to work out sometimes, it's a stress reliever." He explained.

"Huh, that's nice… come here." I demanded, reaching for him and pulling him to me.

Edward tsked and ran his nose over my collarbones and down between my breasts, teasing me.

"So demanding. What is it exactly that you want?" He asked as his nose continued it's trail down to my belly button, then coming back up again.

I groaned and arched my back, trying to get him to do more, but it wasn't working.

_Fine, he wants me to say what I want him to do to me…he'll get it. _

"Edward, I want to suck your dick until you come in my mouth, I want you to fuck me so hard that I'm screaming your name," I whispered into his ear. "I want you to fuck me on this couch and then on your desk, and anywhere else you can think of."

He was frozen, listening to every single word until he broke, and mashed his lips against mine almost savagely, his tongue forcing it's way between my lips.

I broke away after a couple minutes because of that damn annoying need for oxygen, but I didn't have to worry, Edward busied is mouth in other places.

Finally making his way to my breasts, he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked, his tongue working flicking it back and forth. I moaned and bucked my hips into him, needing some fucking friction.

"Edward please… more." I pleaded to him, continuing to buck my hips.

"Alright baby." He murmured and turned his attention to my shorts, quickly undoing the button and sliding them down my legs, tossing them across the room. I think they landed on his office chair, but I can't be sure seeing as I was entranced by the sight before me.

Edwards' head between my thighs was almost enough to make me cum right then and there. No tongue required.

He lifted his hand up to my pussy, floating his fingers across my soaked underwear.

"So wet for me already." He muttered. His finger ghosted over my clit, putting just enough pressure to make me whine.

This man is driving me crazy!

"You're so sensitive, beautiful." Edward murmured before leaning forward to nuzzle along the inside of my thigh, working up to my pussy and taking one long lick over my underwear.

"Oh fuck." I breathed out, shifting my hips forward into his face.

"Can I take these off baby?" He asked from between my legs.

"Please, yes." I almost begged. Almost.

Without wasting another second, he threaded his fingers through the sides of my cheeky panties and slid them down my legs, then returned to his place between my legs.

I blushed bright red at him and shut my eyes, embarrassed to see him up close and personal, looking at me bare. Like I said earlier, I've only had sex with one other man, and he wasn't too enthusiastic about going down on me a lot, so whenever he did, it was few and far between and usually in my dark bedroom.

Seeing Edward, a man I've only met a total of two times, down there staring without a second thought brought out the shy little girl in me.

"What, beautiful?" He asked, placing a kiss my thigh.

"I've never… um… well I've done this… but um, not with… the lights." I stuttered pathetically, trying to explain.

Edward frowned up at me, his eyes squinting together adorably before he asked me. "Are you telling me that you've never had a guy do this for you… with the lights on?"

I sighed, blowing some of my hair out of my face, not wanting to go through this right now. He should have his dick in me, drilling me on his desk by now.

"Well, I've only had sex with this one guy and he didn't like to go down on me, the few times that he did, it was only in the dark and was a rush job and wasn't very good. But I was expected to give him a blow job every other day or I was a frigid bitch, which I thought was a total fucking crock. That's part of the reason why I broke up with him." I said, looking everywhere in the room but at Edward.

_His fichus needs to be watered, it looks a little droopy. _

"What an asshole." Edward snorted in disbelief.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he went on to explain.

"If I was your boyfriend and got the opportunity to lick this delicious little pussy every fucking day, I wouldn't waste a second. I'd spend all night worshipping this…" He trailed off as he stuck his tongue out, dragging it along my slit from top to bottom.

I moaned and scooted my bottom half further down the couch, so that my ass was almost hanging off the edge.

"And I'd do it with the lights on." He finished, licking his lips slowly.

"Jesus…" I mumbled.

"You know that's not my name beautiful." He teased, running his nose up my thigh before placing another long lick over me.

"Oh Edward…" I panted.

"That's much better." He said before sliding his fingers along my slit and spreading me open for him and wrapping his lips around my clit, making me jump off the couch and squeak. Yes, squeak…queue embarrassment.

Though neither of us cared, Edward was too busy giving my clit the best experience it's ever had and I was too busy trying to keep breathing to be quirking our eyebrows at the sounds that fly out of my mouth.

He added a finger into the mix, tracing my folds before sliding into me slowly. My head went back against the couch, all I could do was lay there and grind myself into his face and hand. I know I should be doing something, maybe trying to get his pants off, but I was too lost in the feelings he was generating throughout my body.

His tongue circled my clit in sharp, wet strokes as his finger pumped in and out of me. When I started to whine, he added another finger and curled them both toward him, like he was beckoning me from across the room to come to him. The position put pressure on a place I've never felt before, making my entire body shake and spasm.

_I'm so close… so fucking close…_

Edward thrust his fingers into me one more time, doing that curl thingy, sucked my clit, gently biting down on it and I was a goner.

"Oh God! Edward!" I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut and bucking my hips up, I could feel my pussy spasm around his fingers as he hummed, the vibrations making it so much better.

When I finally came down, I was a panting mess spread out on the couch, my sweaty back sticking to the leather.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I panted.

Edward chuckled and slithered back up my body until we were face to face.

"How was that baby?" He asked, smiling away.

"I like it so much better with the lights on." I whispered playfully.

He kissed my neck a few times, before I motioned for him to stand up. I straightened up on the couch so I was face to… dick.

Without any buttons to fuck with, I just dipped my fingers into his pants and slid them down his hips and legs.

I fucking love scrubs.

I made quick work of his boxer briefs as well and froze at what popped out. I panicked for a moment, wondering if it would even fit, but then snapped out of it, realizing that was a silly thought. Of course it would fit… right?

Edwards' dick had to be a good eight to nine inches long and I was pretty sure that I couldn't wrap my hand completely around it.

I know that I told him I'd give him a blow job, but I don't know how I'm going to get my mouth around this thing.

Edward must have saw the look on my face and tried to reassure me. "You don't have to give me a blow job Bella, it really isn't necessary. As you can see, I'm more than ready."

"No, I want to do it." I told him. I needed to this, I was a proud girl and have never backed down from anything in my life. I will give Edward a blow job if it's the last thing I do.

_It might be… Unless I just disconnect my jaw. That's better than dying, right? _

With determination in my eyes, I grasped his dick with both hands and pumped him a few times slowly, eliciting a little moan from Edward.

Scooting closer to him, my tongue peaked out to lick his tip, and he thrust into my hands. I smirked and licked along his full length, then took his tip into my mouth, catching him off guard.

"Oh fuck Bella." He moaned, tilting his head back.

Slowly, I inched my mouth further down his dick. I was a little more than halfway down when I gagged a little and had to pull back slightly.

"Bella… that's so good… you don't have to go deeper… trust me… fuck." He said, breathing heavily.

I hummed around him, letting him know I'd heard him and started working my mouth up and down him, pumping my hands on the part that I couldn't fit in my mouth. My tongue swirled his tip and back down him in my mouth, making him hiss and buck into my mouth. I could tell he was trying hard not to thrust too deeply into my mouth, in fear of gagging me too much. I was grateful, I really didn't want anything embarrassing happening while doing this, but on the other hand I wanted him to let go.

I didn't have much time to decided anything though.

"Oh fuck! Bella….I'm gonna cum…" He groaned.

His hand threaded through my hair and tried to gently pull me away, but I wasn't having it.

I hummed and looked up into his eyes, meeting dark green orbs that were staring down at me.

"Jesus…Fuck!" He groaned, jerking into my mouth. Hot liquid spurted into my mouth and down my throat, I swallowed it all quickly, not wanting to taste it too much.

No matter what anyone says, cum doesn't taste like chocolate, sugar or anything else like that. It's bitter and salty, not the greatest thing in the world.

Edward huffed and untangled his fingers from my hair, letting me lean back a little.

"That was…wow." He mumbled, collapsing on the couch next to me. "I can't even stand anymore."

I giggled and stood up, placing my legs on either side of his knees and sunk down onto his lap.

"Well, if you can't stand, we're just going to have to do it this way. What do you think?" I whispered into his ear.

"It's the only solution that I see." He smirked and placed his hands on my hips but stopped suddenly. "Bella, do you want me to get a condom? There might be one somewhere in my desk."

"I'm on the pill and I'm clean, unless you want to use one, it's fine with me to not have one. Unless you're not clean…" I trailed off, raising my eyebrow.

"No, I'm clean! I was just thinking about what you'd be more comfortable with." He assured me.

"And I just want you to know that I don't usually go around sleeping with my doctors." I said, for some reason needing to tell him that basically I wasn't a whore.

"Well I want you to know that I don't usually have sex with my patients." He said back to me, smiling.

He wrapped his left arm around me pulled me against him, my breasts pressing into his chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck. It made for a surprisingly intimate position. I didn't think that straddling a man could be so…romantic almost.

_Don't go there Bella, you get to fuck the sexy doctor, that's enough. _

I reached down between us and grabbed a hold of his still hard dick, helping him position it at my entrance and slid down slowly, inch by inch, taking my time. By the look on his face, I knew I was torturing him, but it was so good.

Edward took matters into his own hands, grasping my hips and pushing into me down a little faster than what I'd been doing, until my ass was flush with his thighs.

"Fuck you're so tight." He moaned, throwing his head back into the couch.

"I haven't…done this….in a while." I panted out.

Edward kept his hands on my hips, flexing his fingers occasionally, keeping me still and letting me get use to him.

"Okay?" He asked me softly after a minute.

"Mmmhmmm… more, please." I mumbled into his shoulder.

Edward lifted me up a little by my hips before dropping me back down on him, making me gasp lightly. I reached up and took a hold of his shoulders, using them as an anchor, I lifted off of him and sunk down onto his dick slowly, teasing him until he growled and threaded his fingers through my hair and brought me close, pressing my lips to his, his tongue tracing my bottom lip before slipping inside.

I continued to ride him, my nails scratching down his chest, hitting his nipples, making him bite my lip, and down his abs, his muscles twitching as I went. He released my lips and started kissing and nipping my throat. I arched my back, pushing my breasts pretty much right in front of his face. He couldn't resist taking one of my nipples into his mouth and sucking as I bounced up and down. I groaned and threw my head back, feeling my hair brush my ass and his thighs.

"Oh fuck!" I panted.

Suddenly he stilled me and pulled out. I whimpered loudly at the loss and was about to ask what the hell he was doing when he gripped my ass firmly and stood up, lifting me with him and walked quickly over to the desk and set me down in front of it.

"Bend over, beautiful." He ordered, turning me and placing his hand on the back of my shoulder, gently pushing me forward over his desk.

_Fuck this was going to kill me. _

I felt his still very hard dick run over my pussy a few times, hitting my clit and making me shudder and push my hips back into him each time, before thrusting into me swiftly, taking the air out of my lungs.

"Fuck!" He growled.

"Oh!" I gasped loudly, pressing my face into my arms that were folded in front of me.

His thumb smoothed over my hip a couple times, waiting for me to get comfortable with his sudden entry before pulling out and slamming back in just as hard.

"E-Edward!" I choked out when he thrust deeply into me.

He stopped and looked down at me briefly, making sure I was still alright, before repeating the movement, several times.

"Oh fuck, right there Edward, please…" I begged, anything to keep him hitting that little spot…

His hand snaked around my hip and brushing over my stomach, dipping down until his fingers hit my clit and he began rubbing little circles in time with his thrusts.

"You feel so good beautiful… fuck… I can feel your little pussy clenching around me… so good." He groaned behind me.

Jesus… dirty talk… Normally I didn't like dirty talk during sex, but with Edward, it managed to bring me that much closer to the edge.

Edwards' thrusts were constant, never breaking the rhythm he set. All I could do was let out little gasps and moans each time, digging my nails into the desk beneath me. I wanted to tell him to keep up with the dirty talk, but nothing else would come out. Thank god he still continued to talk without me needing to say anything.

"Do you like that Bella? You like it that I'm fucking you hard over my desk?" He panted.

"Yes! Oh fuck… harder." I managed to moan.

"Harder? You sure?" He asked.

I nodded my head and whimpered.

Without saying anything else, he followed my request and drove into me harder, over and over until I was close to screaming.

"Oh Edward!" I yelled.

He bent over me and began kissing my shoulders and trailed wet kisses down my spine and his fingers became more persistent against my clit, pressing harder and faster.

"Come on baby, cum for me… cum all over my cock." He grunted above me.

Three more hard thrusts in I came, heat exploding between my legs and surging through my whole body from head to toe, screaming loudly and clenching around his dick. Every muscle in my body turned to jello and I couldn't breathe properly.

"Fuck, Bella!" He yelled, stiffened against my ass and gripped my hips tightly.

_That's going to leave a bruise, but who really gives a fuck? _

Edward started to fall forward and across me, but threw his arms out on either side of my body to keep himself from squishing me underneath him.

All we could do was to try to catch our breath, I laid on the desk, trying not to black out.

_Jesus fucking Christ on a cross, _that's _what sex is supposed to feel like? If so, what the hell had I been having for over a year, because it sure as hell wasn't anything close to _that_. _

Once Edward had regained some composure, he gathered me up in his arms and carried me over to the couch, collapsing on it with me. I laid across his chest, feeling Edward nuzzle my hair and leisurely sweep his fingers up and down my back.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me this Friday night?" Edward asked me breathlessly.

_Dinner? He wants to go to dinner with me? You mean this isn't a one night stand thing? _

"Maybe those heels were lucky after all." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Edward panted beside me.

"It's nothing, I'd loved to go to dinner with Edward." I smiled up at him.

"I probably should have asked you that first before we had sex, huh?" He mumbled.

"No... I like this way better. It's so much more efficient." I giggled.

I glanced up at him and smiled, seeing the content look on his face as he stared down at me. I get to sleep with the sexy doctor and go out on a date with him?

Oh yeah, those heels were lucky.

* * *

**AN**

***passes out cold bottles of water* **

**That was fun, huh? **

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
